un joven corazon
by nikingk
Summary: version borrador es un krilin x 18 que escribi hace tiempo solo lo saque para poder ver como lo toma el publico solo leelo y deja tu critica constructiva


ha hola este es el otro fanfic que dije que iba a subir para saber que debo mejorle , ya sabn que no voy a subir mas historias hasta que termine "el extraño de verde"

18/krilin algunas aclaraciones

[Acción o estado]

(Pensamientos)

N/a: nota del autor

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 cambio de escena

En este fic habrá

Incesto no como tal incesto solo incesto adoptivo

Primero lean y luego juzguen

La mayoría de la escenas serán un pov(N/a: punto de vista en ingles) krilin

Aquí vamos

UN JOVEN CORAZON

Capitulo 1: herencia

Pov krilin

Ella solo tenía nueve años cuando sucedió su madre y padre biológico habían muerto en un accidente de auto ella había quedado a mi cuidado era la última petición de la madre de la niña

Déjenme ser mas especifico me llamo krilin orinji soy el encargado de cuidar a una chiquilla llamada Juuhachigou es una niña muy linda rubia de ojos azules siempre usa jeans y una camisa a rallas blanca y negra tiene 9 años

En cuanto a mi yo soy un joven apenas tengo 20 años no soy muy alto ni guapo trabajo en un lugar llamado corporación capsula mi amiga bulma que es la hija del dueño de la compañía me consiguió un trabajo ahí. pero me estoy saliendo del tema

Les contare la historia como es

Los padres de Juuhachigou se mudaron al lado de mi casa cuando yo tenía 14 años, ella apenas tenía 3 años, al instante en que se mudaron, su madre quiso hacerse amigos de mi padre, un viejo llamado muten roshi el vivía conmigo pero decidió mudarse a nuestra casa en la playa, es hermosa se llama "Kame House", dijo que para darme mi espacio con la niña. yo le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió y al final gano, el se gana la vida como maestro de artes marciales e muy bueno me enseño a mí , Juuhachigou le dice abuelo .pero como decía, de inmediato nos hicimos amigos ellos eran amigables , la madre de la niña era idéntica a ella solo que tenía los ojos verde incluso se llamaba igual ,el padre era idéntico a el hermano mayor de la familia Juunanagou , todo le dicen 17 y a Juuhachigou 18 debí haber empezado por ahí , bueno no importa, el hermano era la viva imagen del padre , el cual era pelinegro con los ojos azules él era imponente era musculoso era muy fuerte, 17 tenía mi edad 14 años solo no era tan musculoso .

Y así pasaron 6 años ,6 años en donde se ganaron nuestra confianza y respeto la madre de 18 era amable con todos , trabajaba de contadora para corporación capsula era muy buena , su padre era científico en la corporación, eran buenas personas , la cosa es así hace poco el padre de 18 iba de viaje a Tokio para una conferencia de prensa su esposa iba como acompañante dejaron a 18 con mi padre y conmigo, 17 estaba de viaje a otro país ,el había conseguido trabajo también en la corporación él era algo así como el que hacia los tratos por el mundo con las otras corporaciones.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su partida de la ciudad se suponían que volverían mañana un viaje de cuatro días pero algo cerca de las tres de la tarde recibimos una llamada.

Era de un hospital en Tokio al parecer habían perdido el control del vehículo y habían caído por un acantilado, no hubo sobrevivientes

No se imaginan lo difícil que fue cuando la niña nos pregunto

¿Krilin-sama le paso algo a mama y papa?

Se me rompió el alma y el corazón de solo verla

Luego de eso llamamos a 17 el dijo que vendría mañana a reclamar los cuerpos, y así fue

Los velamos en su casa todos los empleados de la corporación capsula vinieron, eran muy queridos.

Ese mismo día fue el entierro me dolió bastante ver a 18 llorando esa niña merecía ser feliz

Una semana después fue la lectura de su testamento a la cual extrañamente fuimos invitados, es decir yo pensé que solo 17 seria el que aparecería en el testamento pero al parecer ellos nos habían dejado algo y lectura se ejecuto en la casa de los padres de 17 y 18

Fue así

Nosotros en pleno uso de nuestras habilidades mentales y físicas hacemos este testamento a nuestros hijos Juuhachigou y Juunanagou y al señor muten roshi y a su hijo krilin orinji

A nuestro hijo mayor le dejamos la mitad de la fortuna familiar y nuestra casa y todas la casa en la montaña, a nuestra hija le dejamos la otra mitad de la herencia y nuestro yate familiar y al señor muten roshi y krilin Orinji le dejamos la custodia de la niña Juuhachigou por el hecho de que no sea un impedimento para nuestro hijo mayor para cumplir sus sueños

Eso fue bajo, le dolió bastante a 17 pero nos dijo que si era la voluntad de sus padres la respetarían

Obvio que ,18 tenía que esperar la mayoría de edad para cobrar herencia pero a ella le daba igual y así fue que ella termino bajo mi cuidado y así empezamos un tipo de relación padre, hija al principio ella me decía krilin-sama pero luego de un tiempo me agarro confianza y me llamo por primera vez papa se siente increíble y así pasaron los años y aprendí, lo que era ser padre, era un mundo lleno de responsabilidades, pero también de grandes recompensas

Fin del krilin pov

10 años después

Estaba saliendo el sol en ciudad Satán, eran las 6:00 a.m todas las personas que eran muy madrugadoras se levantaban a esa hora , para llegar a su trabajo temprano , entre todos esos se encuentra nuestro protagonista de 31 años terminando de preparar el desayuno lo que quería decir que se había levantado aun más temprano .eran tortillas el favorito de su pequeña ,bueno ya no tan pequeña hija

Krilin: ¿dónde está esa niña? Seguro se volvió a quedar dormida {apagando la hornilla de la cocina}

Krilin: tendré que ir a despertarla dijo dirigiéndose a al cuarto de la chica arriba en la segunda planta de la casa

Mientras

Se veía a una chica en un cuarto de color blanco y negro, estaba acostada boca abajo hace cinco minutos su alarma ya había sonado, pero tenía mucho sueño y era mejor esperar a que su "padre" viniera a despertarla

Escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta y escucho

Krilin: 18 ¿estás despierta? Si no es casi voy a entrar

18 seguía asiéndose la dormida y pensaba (ahí vamos de nuevo)

Krilin entro al cuarto y se acerca a 18 y susurro sacudiendo a la rubia

Krilin: 18 despierta, se te hace tarde susurro

18 solo refunfuño y se movió un poco sabiendo lo que venia

Krilin: bueno te lo advertí

Y de la nada saco un altavoz lo puso al máximo volumen

Y dijo

Krilin {altavoz}: ¡DESPIERTA!

Y NO SOLO SE OYO EN AQUELLA CAS TAMBIEN EN TODA LA CUADRA

18: ya papa no estoy sorda ¿sabes? Dijo levantándose de la cama

Krilin como si nada dijo

Krilin: buenos días {dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija} el desayuno ya está listo báñate arréglate y baja a desayunar

18: ok {correspondiendo el beso} ya voy dijo antes de bostezar

Si así era todos los días en la casa orinji

KRILIN: AY ESTOS JOVENES

Fin del primer capitulo

Valla debo decir que no estaba muy seguro de esto pero ya que

Dejen rewiens sinceramente tengo sueño son las diez de la noche en mi país

ME DI CUENTA QUE EN LA WIKI DRAGONBALL DECIA QUE KRILIN TENIA 30 Y ANDROIDE 18 TENIA 18 AÑOS EN DRAGON BALL Z

No tengo ganas de comentar díganme si quieren que sigua este fanfic

Chao


End file.
